


【all嘉】例行私事/上 (宜嘉 斑嘉)

by yellowfing



Category: GOT7, JackBam - Fandom, Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowfing/pseuds/yellowfing





	【all嘉】例行私事/上 (宜嘉 斑嘉)

*純屬虛構 請勿上升真主  
*有車 慎入 未成年nono  
*分上中下 各一輛車  
*上篇是美泰港 只有宜嘉車 斑嘉車 只帶這兩個tag  
*all嘉設定 宜嘉 范二 豬爾 七嘉 斑嘉 有爾

ok看文↓

王嘉尔曾经被他毛发发达的腹部困扰过一阵子，本来一直不在乎的地方、一直觉得很男人的地方，开始让他思考着要除掉。  
初次有这个想法后，他已经养成了身为艺人要除腿毛和腋毛的习惯，工作所须，他又不能不脱衣服。  
把这个原因告诉其他六个成员后，朴珍荣一脸无奈。  
『森吶，什么叫做不能不脱衣服？』  
他巴不得王嘉尔包的紧紧的，跟自己一样惜肉一点，只是小宝贝天性奔放又怕热，总是露肉给外人看.......身材好公司也就没阻止，但除了腋毛和腿毛，就开始要求腹部的管理了。  
眼见王嘉尔一脸无所谓的缠在金有谦身上，旁边的林在范伸手、宠溺的揉了揉王嘉尔的头发，没说话，他知道王嘉尔很倔强，也不是什么坏事就由着去吧，朴珍荣瞥了林在范两眼，就知道这位队长又打算宠着了。  
转而去看段宜恩，大哥正很认真的狂盯着王嘉尔，可是一样什么话也不说，就用那种炙热的眼神上下打量也没出声，朴珍荣知道他陷入自己的小世界了，色情的小世界。  
『就稍微剃一下嘛，珍荣你为什么不同意？』  
因为你就会毫无顾忌的乱露身体了啊！朴珍荣头疼的要命。  
靠着金有谦的肩膀，小烟嗓都是不解，眉头都皱了起来。  
王嘉尔反驳后，两个大哥还是没有反应，段宜恩还是那样沉默的盯着王嘉尔，林在范一副放弃管理的样子。  
朴珍荣摇摇头，想找盟友说服王嘉尔，但好像也于事无补，就临机应变吧。  
王嘉尔被段宜恩盯的有些害羞，不自觉的就钻进金有谦的怀里，金有谦只是安抚的拍拍哥哥的头掉。  
一看就知道金有谦并没有明白王嘉尔要做的事有多重大，至少对他们几个成员兼爱人该是要非常认真对待的。  
朴珍荣叹了一口气，BamBam不在，不然这小孩肯定会出声的，崔荣宰大约不会这么快反应过来，可是也会直接说出来，他就可以顺着接话了。

一样拿除毛膏和一次性的除毛刀，很平常的就去一寸寸从毛根慢慢刮掉。  
一点痒痒的、一点刺刺的，王嘉尔的皮肤很白很嫩，每次除完毛都会红红的一阵子、粉粉的感觉。  
但是会有搔痒感一阵子，所以王嘉尔试着不刮的这么彻底，那可以让他好受一些，但嘴巴一扁又觉得不好看，就忍着小小的刺痛感刮个一乾二净。  
第一次在浴室倒腾了超级久，出来正好被朴珍荣逮到。  
『真的很干净啊......』  
马上就往结实的腹肌上打量，肚脐周围已然干净，感觉很光滑。  
看到王嘉尔裸着上半身、擦着头就这样走出来，身上还有一些水气，白皙的身体被热水蒸的红红的，朴珍荣喉头一紧。  
裤子总是穿那么低......眼神跟着下滑到了裤裆处，朴珍荣突然深深的瞇起眼睛。  
『珍、珍荣不要在浴室！』  
还没来得及反应就又被拖进浴室里了。  
就是王嘉尔想的那样，他在浴室里被朴珍荣干了一顿，腹部还被留了不少吻痕，  
这些就算了，因为也不是第一次发生了，但朴珍荣做了更让他难以启齿的事情。

『珍荣哥！你不能吃独食啊！自己享乐啊！』  
『我哪是吃独食，我付出劳动力耶。』  
看着BamBam大呼小叫的样子，朴珍荣就很得意。  
『你们可不可以不要当着我的面吵这个......』  
王嘉尔快要羞死在金有谦怀里了，大型忙内一脸乖巧的抱着王嘉尔，现在的王嘉尔觉得只有这个小孩儿比较安全一点。  
起初他想去抱林在范暖呼呼的宽阔上身，结果发现队长大人看自己的眼神已经不一般，段宜恩就坐在那，BamBam一脸意味深长、崔荣宰那副欠揍的笑脸，看来事迹败露了。

就在不久前，被段宜恩脱了内外裤压在床上，对方说了句：『嘎嘎，你下面......谁做的？』  
吞吞吐吐的说了朴珍荣，被段宜恩比平常激烈的力度做了两次后才被放开。  
『嘎嘎，这很严重，必须开家庭会议。』  
段宜恩总是在奇怪的地方很认真，比如说关于王嘉尔的大小事。  
疼惜还是疼惜，把王嘉尔洗的干干净净才拉着人去了客厅，虽然王嘉尔现在腰还酸着，但身体还是很清爽。  
只不过沙发上窝在金有谦怀里时，腿间和股间有些刺刺痒痒的，忍不住蹭着腿还脸红红的，昨天下身就痒痒的，但也不能真的在人前伸手去挠，今天一整天也是相当痛苦。  
捏着金有谦的手臂夹紧大腿蹭着、想缓解搔痒感，但看起来就像欲求不满的用屁股在蹭沙发一样。  
王嘉尔感受到对面段宜恩更热烈的视线就知道不妙，只好把脸藏到金有谦身后，尽量忍着不乱动。  
果然剩下忙内安全点，到现在也没露出一点歪邪之念，不是因为正直，是因为单纯和迟钝。  
照他这样扭，就算是勉强最正直的林在范肯定也是会发情的......不，察觉的。  
『别吵了，一个月轮一次如何？』一直沉默的林在范开口了，『森尼的毛发管理。』  
大家纷纷表示赞成，王嘉尔满脸通红，哑口无言的看着林在范，狠狠瞪了一眼朴珍荣。  
这是什么？又不是轮番站岗......  
『那个，Jackson哥的毛发管理是要帮哥剃腋毛吗？还是剪头发？啊！我知道了！是腿毛吗？』  
王嘉尔一脸惊奇的看向自己头顶上传来的小奶音，金有谦无辜的清秀脸庞不像是在开玩笑。  
其他五个人都忍不住大笑起来，王嘉尔只是很欣慰的拍拍他的头。  
谁知道这个纯洁结晶体后来会被荼毒成那样呢？

这次王嘉尔离开其他成员有点久，好不容易回去了也只是累的让经纪人载回家就倒头大睡，完全无暇去见他的六个爱人。  
醒来的时候，本来宽敞的床感觉挤满了人，他想往右挪也不行、往左翻身也无法。  
想爬起来却发现身上有重量，腰上横了两只手、腿上放着两条腿，床上多了两个不请自来的家伙，可是王嘉尔却一点也不慌张。  
早晨从窗帘隙缝透进来的阳光更让王嘉尔确定了身旁的人，而且的确是两个人，刚刚赖床般的不愿睁眼他就闻到两股熟悉的味道了，让他安心又喜爱的体味，一种荷尔蒙的诱惑。  
早晨可是很容易激动的，更何况是小别胜新婚。  
他需要去一趟浴室。  
王嘉尔力气还是有的，认真的话很容易就能够挣开这两个人的纠缠，但碍于不想吵醒他们，王嘉尔的动作反而窒碍难行。  
其实这种状况速战速决最好，就是以防止他们的兽性被激发来说。  
可是刚睡醒、晕乎的人儿根本没想这么多，缓慢的蹭蹭扭扭的。  
「嘎嘎，你醒了吗？」  
耳边传来一把好听的低音炮，王嘉尔好不容易坐起上半身，弯曲的膝盖还没完全抽出，刚好抵到了说话的人的腿间，王嘉尔白皙的脸蛋渐渐开始发烫，因为他能很清楚的感受到那不亚于自己的硬度和热度。  
「Ma、Marky早安。」  
刚坐起来的王嘉尔发现自己的腰又被段宜恩重新用力圈住，那人还把脸贴着自己的大腿蹭了蹭、对自己露出一个漂亮且温柔的笑，完全无法想象被子下这人腿间的那里是这么火热的。  
王嘉尔尴尬的嘿嘿两声，一动也不敢动，他从那天使面孔的眼睛里看到了渴望，自己像砧板上的鱼肉，跑都跑不掉，所以段宜恩一点都不着急。  
而且还有右边这个精力旺盛的小孩儿。  
左边被段宜恩圈着腰、左脚贴着段宜恩的胯下被夹着；右边虽然刚把对方的手拿开，可是王嘉尔的大腿却还被那人的小细腿压着......贴着自己大腿的那个地方好像也渐渐精神起来了。  
「Jackson哥......早安。」  
果不其然，伴随着硬挺起来的部位、浓浓鼻音的小声音也传了出来，那人把埋在枕头里的脸蛋抬起来，表情还未清醒。  
「Bam米......」  
一大清早，右膝和左腿就被两个血气方刚的东西抵着，这是何等的性福啊。  
「嘎嘎，我们去洗漱顺便剃毛吧。」  
段宜恩的低音炮还是很性感，可是说出来的话却让王嘉尔欲哭无泪。  
这位大哥还是没什么表情，只是双眼发亮，突然兴奋的拉住王嘉尔的手腕。

以往成员们除了那片朴珍荣以前开发出来的漂亮密处，还会包办腋下和腿毛，这次间隔长了点，王嘉尔自己就除了。  
不过他可没去碰爱人专属的工作，就算是自己的腹肌和自己的下腹，还有自己的股间，擅自除毛是不被允许的，也就是那片密处连他本人都不能擅自整理。  
『森尼，这些只有我们能做，免得你伤了自己。』  
林在范以前煞有其事的说，在其他人热切的视线下王嘉尔只好答应。  
什么担心自己受伤，根本是满足你们的恶趣味和淫欲。  
要知道，习惯后，不照常整理会有一段搔痒无比过渡期，还有毛发可能会更浓密。  
而且他一想到除毛时被温柔的抚摸，还有刀片抚过肌肤的触感，就有些欲求不满，其实是很享受的。  
在这么长的时间里，他一直都忍耐着，所以三个人挤在镜子前刷好牙、洗好脸，王嘉尔没什么反抗的就赤裸着身子坐到了洗脸台上，说白了，自己也是很期待什么事情发生呢，就是怕两个人把他弄的下不了床，虽然眼下似乎还有更需要担心脸红的事。  
王嘉尔家里的洗脸台特别大，有点像流理台，洗手台是镶在一个大大的平台上，当初根本没有想到他的六个爱人会把它在性事上用的这么彻底。  
他身后贴着的还是一大面镜子呢。  
「嘎嘎乖，把腿张开。」  
到底还是有点害羞，就算交往了那么久了。  
光裸的臀肉贴在大理石台面本来还有点凉，但羞耻的情绪让体温急速升高，王嘉尔听话的把抱在胸前的两条白腿慢慢打开成M字型。  
「Jackson哥，你今天想要什么味的？」  
段宜恩凑上抓住王嘉尔结实肉感的大腿，用审视的目光看着王嘉尔腿间的情形时，一边的BamBam开口了。  
他正把三人的牙刷、牙杯一一摆好，那是后来安上的架子，在墙角有三层，第一层有七只不同的牙刷和牙杯、第二层是各种卫生用品、第三层是一堆盒装的东西。  
BamBam伸手到了第二层，一手拿着刮胡刀、一手翻看着上面的罐装除毛膏，是按压出泡沫的那种，有五罐之多，上面标示的口味都不同。  
「......都行啦。」  
王嘉尔很想合上腿，但段宜恩抓的很用力，耳边又是BamBam那种羞死人的问题。  
「嘎嘎的这里要下点功夫了。」段宜恩抓着一边大腿，往镜子压去，观察着王嘉尔腿间的状况，空着的手轻轻的碰了碰王嘉尔的下腹，「Bam，你弄好热水快拿来。」  
「哥都自己玩，不公平啊。」  
「等一下让你先进去，行吗？」  
「欸？」BamBam把水盆放在王嘉尔旁边，将刮胡刀递给段宜恩，一脸开心，「那好！」  
王嘉尔想挖个洞钻进去，尤其他从小看着长大的小孩儿用这么纯真的样子和眼前的段宜恩讨论这种事，更加无地自容了。  
「你们快点......」  
王嘉尔两手放在段宜恩还没有梳整齐的头发上，大眼睛一眨一眨的很委屈。  
「Jackson哥不急。」  
BamBam把罐子摇了摇、往手上一挤，是纯白色的绵密泡沫却飘出一点淡淡的橘子香气，那罐子的外观也是整个橘子色的。  
「这是谁买的？」BamBam把掌心凑近鼻子一闻，歪歪头，「蛮好闻的。」  
「在范米吧。」段宜恩抓着王嘉尔粉粉的膝盖用力往外扳开，「你快一点。」  
段宜恩左手压着王嘉尔的膝盖、右手拿着刮胡刀，侧过身让BamBam也可以挤到王嘉尔腿间。  
「嘎嘎乖，自己抓好腿，不然会受伤。」  
王嘉尔漂亮的脸蛋红透了，虽然这不是第一次剃耻毛，但还是会忍不住脸红，只是动作就不再扭捏，顺从的抓着自己双腿的膝窝、M字型的脚几乎呈现180度，王嘉尔的身体非常柔软。  
「Jack，我抹上去啰。」  
「啊！」  
王嘉尔有些恼怒的瞪了一眼还在慢吞吞的小孩儿，BamBam心虚的笑了两声，就把掌上的泡沫一股脑的拍在王嘉尔肚脐下三公分的位置，再慢慢往四周抹开，期间段宜恩已经握住了王嘉尔一点点硬挺起来的性器。  
「还是要完全勃起比较好剃。」  
段宜恩低头看了看沾满白色泡沫的下腹，王嘉尔硬挺的柱体根部也沾到白白的刮胡泡。  
空气里都是淡淡的橘子香气。  
「哼嗯......」  
整理工作其实蛮顺利的，浴室里都是刮胡刀滑过皮肤、割除毛根的声音，有点小小的回音。  
性器转而被BamBam握着，段宜恩坐在小凳子上，左手扶着王嘉尔的肚子，很认真的除毛工作，一脸正经完全没有因为眼前是美好的私处而动摇。  
其实王嘉尔腹部的毛发到性器四周的耻毛都还很安分的长得很整齐，只不过长长了。  
「Jackson哥......」  
BamBam握着性器，看到王嘉尔隐忍的表情、和咬着的红唇，情不自禁的凑上去吻他的好哥哥。  
「嗯呜......」  
越吻越激烈，BamBam放开了抓着性器的手，转而扶住王嘉尔的后脑勺，肉感的嘴唇吸吮着王嘉尔的下嘴唇，舌头还在王嘉尔嘴里和对方的纠缠。  
段宜恩正把刮胡刀滑到性器下面的区域，失去BamBam支持的性器有些遮挡视线，段宜恩才抬头看到两人已经吻成一团了，啧啧作响的。  
「认真一点，快点弄好就让你做。」  
「啊！哥！」  
段宜恩用力打了一下BamBam的大腿，小孩儿瞬间放开王嘉尔，大声呼痛，王嘉尔被吻的迷茫，牵出的银丝还挂到嘴角下巴上，水汪汪的大眼睛看着眼前的两人。  
「要是让嘎嘎刺激的现在就高潮，你今天就别想进去了。」  
段宜恩威胁道，BamBam又去亲了口王嘉尔嫩嫩的面颊，才重新投入毛发整理的工作。  
用沾了温水的毛巾一点点抹掉泡沫，  
王嘉尔在整个过程中一直轻轻的颤抖着，他低头看着自己胸前的乳点都硬挺了，跟自己完全勃起的性器一样，四周到腹部现在光溜溜的一丝毛发都没有，是粉肤色的。  
抿了抿嘴，王嘉尔把自己的膝窝都抓出指痕了，想射的下体被握着、却没有要爱抚他的意思。  
「Bam，这里也剃一下吧。」段宜恩让BamBam放开王嘉尔、低头到他腿间，「顺便把扩张给你做了。」  
BamBam觉得这个哥哥今天对自己好的诡异，不过还是点点头，又去拿刮胡泡。  
「哼嗯......Marky你要干嘛？」  
王嘉尔的小烟嗓呜呜两声，看到段宜恩伸出食指按压着他后穴的周围，被进入习惯的密处很久没欢爱了，难耐的收缩起来。  
「这边周围也给嘎嘎弄干净。」  
段宜恩露出一个让人安心的漂亮笑容，王嘉尔听到不自觉就乖乖接受了。  
他不是第一次被剃后穴周围的毛发，只是总感觉特别羞耻，而且调教过后的身体让他只是被揉按那里的皱折就激动不已。  
实在太丢脸了，自己都舍不得反抗，虽然很害羞可是更多的是舒服。  
「嗯.....」  
微凉的刀片又贴了上来，这次是更敏感的肌肤，段宜恩快狠准的处理好就又拿温毛巾擦干净，收缩的密处周围一圈粉红，股间是更淡的粉色，屁股还是那么白嫩，段宜恩很满意自己的杰作。  
「Jackson哥，舒服吗？」  
把润滑挤到段宜恩手上，王嘉尔干净漂亮的后面就被插进一根食指，BamBam看着王嘉尔因此仰起头喘气的样子，小鼻音都沙哑了起来，把手上的泡沫冲干净后，就去抚摸王嘉尔的脸颊和脖子，王嘉尔舒服的哼吟还主动用脸颊去磨蹭BamBam的手。  
「啊嗯...那里......」  
王嘉尔的声音突然放大，因为段宜恩开始加快手指进出的速度，还多加了中指进去，不时的撑开两指。  
BamBam在一旁看的难耐，王嘉尔的性器微微颤颤的，粉红粉红顶端圆润通红很漂亮，还渗出亮晶晶的前列腺液，一样粉色的肉穴咬着段宜恩的指节，段宜恩的眼神都变了，小孩儿扁了扁嘴，也挤了润滑到手上、弯下腰伸手按了被撑开的穴口，从皱折和段宜恩的指节之间再插入自己的食指。  
「啊，哥的里面好热......」  
「What the heck......」  
突然被占了一分地，段宜恩瞪了一眼BamBam，不过王嘉尔的感度却越来越好、看起来很舒服，他就没再说什么。  
小孩儿一脸得逞的得意样，三根指头就在里面进进出出、按按压压，就是不碰深处那点，两个人很有默契的想看王嘉尔忍不住的求饶。  
光滑的皮肤沾上润滑剂的触感很好，段宜恩剃的很干净，没什么刺刺的触感。  
「嗯啊...你们......进来......」  
王嘉尔说完，很委屈的咬着下唇，头靠着镜子用水润的大眼睛左看右看自己腿间的两人，把自己弄的光溜干净、又把自己弄的湿答答的两个人。  
BamBam很开心的收回手、把裤子脱了，掏出那根尺寸可观的性器，段宜恩很守诺的拔出指头退到旁边，啵的一声还牵出一些白白的丝线，是润滑剂摩擦出来的。  
段宜恩很灵活的爬上洗脸台，突然的就挤到王嘉尔身后把人摆到自己怀里、背贴着胸，顺手把手上的润滑涂到王嘉尔的腹肌上。  
「啊，哥好贼！」  
BamBam这才懂，段宜恩这样能一直紧紧抱着王嘉尔香软的身子，还能在他耳边温存、上下其手什么的，可以补偿远距离恋爱的疏远。  
果然姜还是老的辣，BamBam有些不甘心，不过还是很高兴王嘉尔回来后，自己是第一个进入他这个美妙的地方，把王嘉尔的两条白腿缠到自己的后腰，用烫硬的顶端抵住收缩不止的穴口，沉下腰一点点插入。  
「啊......」  
时隔多日的火热，王嘉尔把头靠在段宜恩的肩上喘息适应着。  
他家六个的物事怎么都是这种凶器等级的，尤其是眼前这个偏瘦弱的小孩儿。  
「嘎嘎，放松......」  
其实让给BamBam先，他等等的入侵也会顺利点，段宜恩满意的舔舔小虎牙，嗅闻着王嘉尔的脖子，双手沿着光滑结实的腹肌往下，轻轻的去套弄王嘉尔摇晃着的性器。  
王嘉尔双手压在段宜恩的大腿上，被BamBam撞击的无法思考，手指不自觉的去抓段宜恩的裤管、脚丫紧抠着大理石边缘，白腿用力夹着BamBam的腰。  
小孩儿的体力和力气都成长不少，粗长用力摩擦着湿热的内壁，从穴口翻出一些红嫩的肉，段宜恩捏着王嘉尔弹性的大腿，因为腿张的很开，他清楚看到了性器进出的样子，自己的下体也越涨越大，抵着王嘉尔的屁股轻轻摩擦着。  
可惜王嘉尔太久没做，今天不能两个人一起进去。  
BamBam优越的性器很快的顶到了王嘉尔的敏感点，加上段宜恩的套弄，王嘉尔很快的高潮了。  
「啊！射...了......哼嗯......」  
一汩汩的把白色的浓稠射在段宜恩手上，王嘉尔挺着腰、收缩着后穴，还往后蹭着段宜恩，软嫩的屁股挤在段宜恩的胯下上。  
「Jack！呼......」  
被咬的舒爽无比，握着王嘉尔的腰，BamBam再几次撞击下把精液灌进了王嘉尔的里面。  
「啊、热......」  
王嘉尔纽了扭屁股，被烫的惊叫一声。  
「怎么射在里面了？」  
段宜恩打了一下BamBam的头，早知道刚刚应该拿保险套来的。  
「啊，太舒服就忘了，等一下我会清干净的。」  
BamBam凑下身体去吻王嘉尔，性器还舍不得出来，段宜恩等的不耐烦了就去推他的肩膀。  
「嗯、Bam米......」  
小烟嗓甜甜的安抚不甘愿退出下身的BamBam，伸手摸摸他的小脑袋。  
王嘉尔虽然还没完全缓过气，可是也知道每次段宜恩都会很直接，感情好的关系，但BamBam往往都会一副很可爱的委屈样，接着两个人又吻成了一团。  
段宜恩看了很不是滋味，把裤头稍微往下拽、性器弹了出来，就抓着王嘉尔的腰让他屁股微微翘起朝自己，扶着性器根部直接插进了还湿润的小穴，一阵啪的水声，交合处挤出了润滑液和精液。  
「啊...Mark.....啊嗯！」  
段宜恩挺着腰没在客气的，王嘉尔的上半身悬空的挂在BamBam身上，段宜恩还压着他的腰让他高高翘起屁股。  
好舒服、好深...但明天肯定腰酸背痛，王嘉尔吸了吸鼻子，在BamBam的肩膀上喘息。  
坐在凳子上的BamBam一边扶着王嘉尔的上半身、一边亲吻他的眼脸，王嘉尔满脸泪水，刺激的一句话都说不好，呻吟也断断续续的。  
「嘎嘎好棒......」  
段宜恩的低音炮沙哑的不行，漂亮的脸都是欲望，把手伸到前面握着王嘉尔光滑的性器，那里已经再次勃起。  
浴室都是肉体撞击的声音，王嘉尔肉感结实的屁股被两次这么碰撞都红了。  
「要、放手......啊嗯、Mark......啊......」  
「再等等，我们一起......」  
再次被攻击敏感点，王嘉尔绷紧大腿都要高潮了却被段宜恩掐着。  
在段宜恩的一声叹息，王嘉尔又释放在段宜恩的手中，屁股里、肚子里再次被浇灌了一顿。  
没了毛发的私处就显得王嘉尔皮肤多么粉嫩，沾了体液在上面更加的色情。  
「Mark哥真坏。」  
BamBam故意抱怨，段宜恩瞪了他，慢慢把性器退出，一边往旁边移动让王嘉尔可以再次靠回镜子上。  
「别吵，我去放水，你把嘎嘎擦干净。」  
低头亲了一下王嘉尔光洁的额头，转身就去浴缸边开水。  
「Bam米，我好累......」  
「Jackson哥，我给你擦干净。」  
BamBam很温柔的把王嘉尔贴在脸上的发丝拨开，小孩儿已经长大了。  
段宜恩让浴缸水流着，把那盆刚刚剃毛用的温水倒掉，拿起洗脸台上的橘色罐子打量着  
「Mark哥，Jack睡着了。」  
「轻点，擦好把嘎嘎放浴缸里。」段宜恩拿起罐子摇了摇，「这还挺好闻的，在范米昨天说的新口味好像就是这个。」  
BamBam点点头，王嘉尔昏昏欲睡的，腿间一片狼籍，小穴还有一些白浊在往外流。  
两个肇事者对看一眼，只能认命的清理了，还得小心翼翼的。  
刚回来就被闯进住家，一整个早上就这么荒唐的过去了。

金有谦回到宿舍时，段宜恩正抱着王嘉尔在客厅看电视。  
「Jackson哥！你来了！」  
「是谦米啊。」  
王嘉尔揉揉凑到眼前的头，觉得乖巧坐到身边的大型忙内很可爱。  
金有谦看着王嘉尔带着春色的微红眼角，以及带着慵懒性感的倦容，就知道他的好哥哥已经被疼爱过了，依照BamBam传来的讯息，就是今天早上。  
『真是便宜了他们。』  
朴珍荣还在一旁面无表情的说，刚好就让他俩遇到了小别新婚。  
真嫉妒啊。

-待续-


End file.
